Hot Chocolate and Hugs
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: Spoilers for 6x8. After Cary is left broke hearted, he goes to Alicia.


Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories. I have been so crazy busy between working two jobs, and dance practices. I'm sorry. But I am having another knee surgery soon, so I will a lot of down time to write. :) I got this idea after watching 6x8. My heart broke for Cary in that episode.

As usual, I don't own The Good Wife.

He hesitantly knocked on her door, despite the late hour. Rubbing his face, he told himself he should just leave, when she cracked opened the door.

"Cary? What are you doing here?"

He hesitated before he replied.

"I didn't know where else to go."

Alicia opened the door wider, wordlessly inviting him.

Sheepishly, he walked in, taking off his shoes, and hanging his jacket on the coat hook.

He followed his law partner to her kitchen, and watched as she started to make hot chocolate.

"My mom used to make me hot chocolate when I was upset."

Alicia gave him a smile.

"It's a mom thing. Besides, you can't have alcohol and I am certainly not going to drink in front of you."

They drifted back into companionable silence, the only sounds were a ticking clock and the spoon stirring in the pan. When the hot chocolate was ready, Alicia divided it into two cups, and grabbed a bag of baby marshmallows, setting them on the table. She let Cary sip his hot chocolate, collecting his thoughts for a few minutes before quietly speaking.

"So. What brings you to my apartment at-" she paused to glance at the clock on the stove"-12:30 at night?"

Sighing, the younger man stirred the marshmallows into his drink, watching them dissolve before answering.

"Kalinda."

Understanding coursed through Alicia.

"I see."

Cary looked up at her, eyes rimmed in red and shining with unspilled tears.

"I just- I just really thought we could have had something."

"I'm sorry, Cary. She is- well she is Kalinda. That's just not how she works."

"But I thought she could- for me. I really wanted her too." He had whispered the last part.

"Sometimes, we don't always get what we want, honey. Sometimes, we don't end up with the person we think we should, and fairy tale endings stay just that. Fairy tales."

When their eyes met, Cary knew that if anyone understood how he felt, it was the strong woman sitting across from him. He saw a flicker of grief dance across her face, and knew she was thinking about her own lost love.

"I know. But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know."

His voice cracked when he spoke again.

"I told her I wanted to be exclusive with her. And she didn't want that."

Alicia could feel his pain.

"I'm so sorry Cary."

"I guess- I guess, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't and couldn't be forever. I think I always knew that it would go down in flames."

Alicia laid her hand on top of his.

"I think everyone kind of knew that. I am sorry, though."

Cary breathed heavily.

"How do you go to work, and look at someone you told to go to hell?"

Alicia half laughed.

"Well, you do have to remain 30 feet away from her. So that helps you. You do need to remain professional, but nothing more. Ok?"

"Ok."

Returning to silence, they both stared into their mugs.

"Why does it feel like my life is completely falling apart?"

Alicia answered very simply.

"Because it is."

"How do I make it stop?"

Alicia felt her heart break for her partner, her friend.

"I don't know."

Resting his head in hands, Cary heaved another sigh.

"How did you do it?"

Closing her eyes, Alicia remembered the days when her own world came tumbling down.

"You pull yourself together. At least on the outside. Don't let anyone think they are getting the best of you. Cry and scream in the shower, or in your pillow, and then put a smile on. You get out of bed of everyday. You tell yourself to keep breathing. And eventually, it may be a very long while, but eventually, it will get better."

"I just want it to stop."

The tears were trickling down his face, and Alicia moved to hug him.

"I know. I know."

She continued to hug him until his tears dried, and he let out a strangled laugh.

"What?"

"6 years ago, did you ever think I would be in your apartment, in the middle of the night, with you comforting me in my brokenness?"

Smiling, Alicia shook her head.

"No. Never saw that coming."

"Me neither. I didn't know that under your hard exterior, there was a heart of gold."

Now it was Alicia's turn to cry.

"Oh Cary. I'm not that good."

"You just let me in your apartment, in the middle of the night, made me cocoa, allowed me to completely spill all my feelings, and hugged me. So yeah, you are."

Wiping away the tears, she hugged him again.

"Am I going to be ok, Alicia?"

Letting go, and looking her partner straight in the eye, she answered honestly.

"I don't know. But I will do everything in my power to help you. We will get through this, together. We are a team."

Fighting back the tears again, Cary replied.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I am always here for you. Always. We have become family. And families stick together."

"Thank you Alicia. For everything."

"You're welcome Cary. Now, you are welcome to crash on my couch, if you would prefer not to be alone tonight."

"I think I need to go home, sleep in my own bed. I always feel better when I do that."

Giving him a small smile and a nod, Alicia responded.

"Ok. Get home safe, and let me know when you get there."

"Will do. Again, thanks for everything, Alicia."

With that, he left her place and made it home, feeling a hundred times better than he did 3 hours ago. He was so glad Alicia Florrick crossed his path all those years ago. He knew that no matter what happened, she would always be there for him, and vice versa. Because that what a family does.

apologies again for the lack of story updates, but I will post soon. Ok?

Review please?


End file.
